


Sneeze

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, pure cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun is sick and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

Jonghyun was grateful that he got sick on the weekend because it meant his husband, Minho, could be with him all day. Minho had just fed him lunch and they were lying down in bed. They were curled up, foreheads pressed together, and gazing into eachothers’ eyes. “I love you so much,” Minho repeats, pecking Jonghyun again. **  
**

“I love you more baby,” Jonghyun responds. God we’re cheesy fuckers, Jonghyun thought but he didn’t care. What mattered right now was that the man he’d loved for many years had taken such good care of him and his heart was dripping with love.

“No, I love you more,” Minho responded, fingers dancing along his arm.

Jonghyun shook his head, “I love you the— ACHOOOOO!” He sneezed violently and accidentally headbutted Minho in the forehead right after he heard a high pitch scream. He sneezed again, sitting up and reaching for the tissues. He blew his nose and rubbed his aching head. He looked to Minho’s side of the bed to find him sprawled on the floor. “Babe! Are you ok?!” he asked frantically.

Minho groaned, “Oh my god, that terrified me Jonghyun! And now my head hurts.” He stayed on the floor with a pout. “For such a tiny man, you have a really powerful sneeze.”

“You say that as if you haven’t been living with my sneezes for over four years,” Jonghyun replied with a raised brow.

“Still doesn’t make them less scary,” Minho retorted.

Jonghyun shuffled out of bed, “Fair point.” He reached his hand out to help his tall spouse up, “Now come on, we both need some ice for our heads.”

“Yes please,” Minho gratefully accepted Jonghyun’s help, “And then you need to get straight back into bed!”

“Of course baby,” Jonghyun said, standing on his toes to plant a kiss on Minho’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like jongho would be the cheesiest partners! they're both so romantic and cute and then someone would do something embarrassing like sneeze in the other's face


End file.
